Observatory Professor/Dialogue
Starting Observatory quest *'Observatory Professor:' Hello adventurer *'Observatory Professor:' What brings you to these parts ? **I am lost!!! ***'Player:' I am lost!!! ***'Observatory Professor:' Lost ? it must have been those gnomes that have lead you astray ***'Observatory Professor:' Head North-East to find the land Ardougne ***'Observatory Professor:' I'm sure I'll find the way ***'Player:' Thanks for your help ***'Observatory Professor:' No problem at all, come and visit again **I'd like to have a look through that telescope ***'Player:' I'd like to have a look through that telescope ***'Observatory Professor:' So would I !! ***'Observatory Professor:' The trouble is, its not working ***'Player:' What do you mean ? ***'Observatory Professor:' Did you see those houses outside ? ***'Player:' Yes, I've seen them ***'Observatory Professor:' Well it's a family of goblins ***'Observatory Professor:' Since they moved here they cause me nothing but trouble ***'Observatory Professor:' Last week my telescope was tampered with ***'Observatory Professor:' And now parts need replacing before it can be used again ***'Observatory Professor:' Err, I don't suppose you would be willing to help? ****Sounds interesting, what can I do for you ? *****'Player:' Sounds interesting, what can I do for you ? *****'Observatory Professor:' Oh thanks so much! *****'Observatory Professor:' I need three new parts for the telescope so it can be used again *****'Observatory Professor:' I need wood to make a new tripod *****'Observatory Professor:' Bronze to make a new tube *****'Observatory Professor:' And glass for a replacement lens *****'Observatory Professor:' My assistant will help you obtaining these *****'Observatory Professor:' Ask him if you need any help *****'Player:' Okay what do I need to do ? *****'Observatory Professor:' First I need three planks of wood for the tripod ****Oh sorry, I don't have time for that *****'Player:' Oh sorry, I don't have time for that *****'Observatory Professor:' Oh dear, I really do need some help *****'Observatory Professor:' If you see anyone who can help please send them my way *****'The Professor carries on with his duties' **Whats the ladder over there for ? ***'Player:' What's the ladder there for ? ***'Observatory Professor:' The ladder leads to the entrance of the cavern ***'Observatory Professor:' That leads from here to the observatory **It is of no concern of yours... ***'Player:' It is of no concern of yours... ***'Observatory Professor:' Okay Okay, there's no need to be insulting! ***'The professor carries on with his studies' During Observatory quest Talking to him again *'Observatory Professor:' I'ts my helping hand back again! *'Observatory Professor:' Do you have the planks yet ? **Yes I've got them ***does not have the planks ***'Player:' Yes I've got them ***'Observatory Professor:' You don't seem to have enough planks! ***'Observatory Professor:' I need three in total ***has the planks ***'Player:' Yes I've got them ***'Observatory Professor:' Well done, I can start the tripod construction now ***'Observatory Professor:' Now for the bronze **No, sorry not yet ***'Player:' No, sorry not yet ***'Observatory Professor:' Oh dear, well please bring them soon After giving planks *'Observatory Professor:' Hello again, do you have the bronze yet ? **Yes I have it ***'Player:' Yes I have it ***does not ***'Observatory Professor:' That's not bronze! ***'Observatory Professor:' Please bring me some ***has ***'Observatory Professor:' Great, now all I need is the lens made ***'Observatory Professor:' Next on the list is molten glass **I'm still looking ***'Player:' I'm still looking ***'Observatory Professor:' Please carry on trying to find some After giving bronze *'Observatory Professor:' How are you getting on finding me some glass ? **Here it is! ***'Player:' Here it is! ***does not have ***'Observatory Professor:' Sorry, you don't have any glass with you ***'Observatory Professor:' Please don't tease me, I really need this part! ***has ***'Observatory Professor:' Excellent! now all I need is to make the lens ***'Observatory Professor:' Oh no, I can't use this glass! ***'Observatory Professor:' Until I find the lens mould used to cast it ***'Player:' What do you mean, lens mould ***'Observatory Professor:' I need my lens mould ***'Observatory Professor:' Without it I'll never get the correct shape ***'Observatory Professor:' I'll have to ask you to try and find it **No luck yes I'm afraid ***'Player:' No luck yet I'm afraid ***'Observatory Professor:' I hope you find some soon After trying to give molten glass *'Observatory Professor:' Did you bring me the mould ? **Yes, I've managed to find it ***'Player:' Yes, I've managed to find it ***does not have ***'Observatory Professor:' Where is the mould! You dont even have it on you ***'Observatory Professor:' Please try and find it ***has it ***'Observatory Professor:' At last you've brought all the items I need ***'Observatory Professor:' To repair the telescope ***'Observatory Professor:' Oh no! I can't do this ***'Player:' What do you mean ? ***'Observatory Professor:' My crafting skill is not good enough ***'Observatory Professor:' To finish this off ***'Observatory Professor:' Are you skilled at crafting ? ****Yes I have much experience in crafting *****'Player:' Yes I have much experience in crafting *****'Observatory Professor:' Thank goodness for that! *****'Observatory Professor:' You can use the mould with molten glass *****'Observatory Professor:' To make a new lens *****'Observatory Professor:' As long as you have practised your crafting skills ****No sorry I'm not good at that *****'Player:' No sorry I'm not good at that *****'Observatory Professor:' Oh dear, without the lens its useless *****'Observatory Professor:' Maybe you'll find someone who can Finish the job for you ? **I haven't found it yet ***'Player:' I haven't found it yet ***'Observatory Professor:' Perhaps the goblins have stolen it ? **I had it then lost it ***'Player:' I had it then lost it ***'Observatory Professor:' Well, I wouldn't worry ***'Observatory Professor:' No doubt the goblins copied the design ***'Observatory Professor:' I'm sure if you checked again ***'Observatory Professor:' You'll find another one After making the lens *'Observatory Professor:' Is the lens finished ? **Yes here it is ***'Player:' Yes here it is ***does not have ***'Observatory Professor:' Why do you tell lies ? ***'Observatory Professor:' Please come back when the lens is made ***has ***'Observatory Professor:' Wonderful, at last I can fix the telescope ***'Observatory Professor:' I'll take back that mould for use again ***'Observatory Professor:' Meet me at the Observatory later... **I haven't finished it yet ***'Player:' I haven't finished it yet ***'Observatory Professor:' Oh, okay please hurry Talking again *'Observatory Professor:' The telescope is now repaired *'Observatory Professor:' Let's go to the Observatory After Observatory quest *'Observatory Professor:' Aha, my friend returns *'Observatory Professor:' Thanks for all your help with the telescope *'Observatory Professor:' What can I do for you ? **Do you have any more quests ***'Player:' Do you have any more quests ? ***'Observatory Professor:' No I'm all out of quests now ***'Observatory Professor:' But the stars may hold a secret for you... **Nothing, thanks ***'Player:' Nothing, thanks ***'Observatory Professor:' Okay no problem Category:Observatory Quest Category:Quest dialogues